Code Geass R3: Incarnation of Lelouch
by Zero the Black King
Summary: Year 2028, A student in Ashford academy discovers an old artifact leading to the origin of the dreaded Geass power which made him to have a split persona of which is Lelouch. Will he save the world from the new enemy that will ruin the peace of the world
1. Prolouge: The World without Lelouch

Prologue: The World without Lelouch

The Democlyst War is over through the intellectual strategies of the great 99th Emperor Lelouch of the Holy Empire Britannia

Lelouch returned to Area 11 with all the Black Knights for them to be killed in a firing squad. The people were silent as the Emperor's convoy pass by. Fearing that they will be captured by Lelouch's soldiers, they remain silent but deep within their hearts are the hatred for Lelouch. As the convoy marches towards the castle, a dark shady figure appears out of no where. As the shadow comes near a familiar figure is revealed, it is Zero, the creator and destroyer of worlds has come to do his final purpose that is to kill the emperor to free the world. The spectators were shocked for the appearance of Zero. Knightmares and soldiers protected the emperor but they were unable to stop him. In a blink of an eye the emperor was dead by the sword plunged in to his heart by Zero. People chanted for Zero's name as he lived up to his promise to free this world. Lelouch falls from his throne to her sister. Nunnally realizes what really happened to his brother and this event involving his plan. Even though Lelouch was dying he smiled with the feeling of contentment which was seen in his eyes. He closed his eyes but Nunnally knew that her brother was dead. A burst of tears came from Nunnally. Everyone was happy but she was not. She cried as the world rejoiced for her brother's death.

Even though they thought that Lelouch only wanted to save himself but the truth is he was the one that saved the world from slavery. Lelouch was indeed the creator and destroyer of worlds.

The Geass contract between Lelouch and C.C. is reversed since Lelouch died instead of C.C. but she was happy even though her wish was not granted.

The Past was dawning and the Future is rising.

Everyone was filled with joy as they moved on to the new era. Equalness was back between nations as a country and as a citizen. Orange which Zero entitled Jeremiah grew oranges in a farm with Anya. He never realized that his love was really to oranges as he hated that nickname ever since. Ohgi and Villetta married and were happy to make it official. They had raised their kids with good manners. The former Black Knights also had a normal life like Kallen which continued her studies. Nunnally became a peace diplomat of the world.

All was just like a dream that never evened happened…….


	2. Chapter 1: The Geass Inheritor

Chapter 1: The Geass Inheritor

Year 2020, a child was borne with a Japanese Father and Britannian Mother 2 years after the death of the 99th emperor of Holy Empire Britannia.

C.C. felt a slight presence of a being with a powerful potential of inheritance of Geass so she decided to spy on him until he grew up. She found the boy in a settlement in Kyoto which was peaceful place to live in. The boy actually looked liked Lelouch but with a slight difference between their hair. C.C. started a Pizza Store to hide her true adyenda. The boy was named after the last emperor of Britannia, Lelouch K. Weinberg.

Eight years has passed, C.C. still spies on the kid while running her store…

Lelouch lived a normal life with his friend Rolo Kaname. Lelouch and Rolo always play together and care free about the present situations. One day the two got bored so Lelouch said: "Hey Rolo wanna go to the city today since it's so boring today." Rolo replied: "Well ok but let's go there on our own. It'll be lots of fun!" Lelouch and Rolo went to the city without their parents' permission. But unfortunately they accidentally got lost and were separated from each other. Rolo accidentally went to C.C.'s store. C.C. said: "Hello welcome to C.C.'s Pizza Parlor." Rolo replied: "Hello miss. Where am I?" "Your in my pizza parlor you see." she said. The two chatted until they became friends with each other. Meanwhile Lelouch found a Library of Japan History. He was curious so he got a book and read it. He saw Zero and all the thing related to him like the Black Rebellion. He was so focused in reading the book that he never knew that it was already afternoon. Rolo decided to help C.C. in running the store. "Miss C.C. I want to help you tend your store I'll also bring Lelouch, my friend. C.C. was curious if it was the Lelouch that she was spying on. "Ok I'll be waiting" she replied and revealed a smile. Rolo and Lelouch were finding each other when a sound of explosion was heard from nowhere…….


	3. Chapter 2: The King and the Knight

Chapter 2: The King and the Knight

Two friends explored the city but unfortunately got lost. Rolo met a new friend while Lelouch learned about Zero and his achievements and idolized him. As the two finds each other a mysterious explosion came from nowhere……

As everyone panicked the two found shelters for them to hide which was obviously in different places. The smoke clears and revealed 6 knightmare frames which are composed of 5 RPI-13 Sutherland units and a RPI-209 Gloucester unit which acts as a leader. As their motives are unknown since they were new to the place. People got scared and ran for their lives. The police department act quickly with their RPI-11 Knightpolice units surrounding the intruders. "Please surrender now. You are all surrounded." The police chief said. With no reply the police heightened their guard for any actions from the intruders. Without prior warning the units quickly attacked the police. Unable to act fast the police where quickly dispatched by them. "We want to conquer this city as our own! We want your full cooperation or your all dead." The leader said. "Reveal yourselves we want to look at the people we will be ruling." The other said. The people revealed themselves for the fear of being killed. Meanwhile at the Pizza Store, C.C. went to an underground tunnel where she hid her Z-01 Lancelot Frontier. On the other hand Lelouch and Rolo where reunited with each other. With the situation Rolo got scared but Lelouch was so focused in making a plan well being influenced by the book he read about Zero he imitates the way Zero thinks. Lelouch cheered Rolo up and he explained what they will do to defeat them. "You think we could defeat them we're just eight year olds what can we do?" Rolo said. "Well when I got lost I went to a library and learned things about this Zero guy……..he was the one that released Japan and the world. He was a good strategist his so cool and………." Rolo suddenly interrupted Lelouch from talking. "Enough praising him and start telling me this plan" Rolo said. Lelouch told his plan about blowing up a portion of the gas pipe that is used in stoves and about doing distractions by playing a movie with High Volume speakers about a re-enactment of capturing some rebels. The two went to their positions to execute their plans. As the invaders are counting the people, a noise was heard: "Surrender now your all surrounded the whole Tokyo army is with us." The speaker said. "We will not surrender even if you bring the whole Japanese army with you." The leader said. As the invaders are distracted by Rolo, Lelouch went to the sewers to release the air duct of the gas pipe and closing an end. He went outside to throw a match at the sewers to spark an explosion. Still distracted to the Speaker that Rolo is using to distract them, they never expected the explosion from below. Two units were destroyed and 1 unit was damaged in the arm all were Sutherland units. They realized that they where talking to a speaker so they search for the source of it. They captured Rolo and Lelouch was captured also because one of them notice him threw the match. "So you two try to outsmart us huh? Well for doing that it will cost your lives. Mwuhahahaha." The leader said. Rolo and Lelouch were about to be shot when suddenly a Pink Knightmare came and grabbed them. The two were put in a shelter by the Pink Knightmare, as the invaders tries to fight the pink Knightmare. They move in a crescent moon formation. As soon as the pink Knightmare opened its factsphere (optical sensor camera) the invaders attacked with their guns. After the smoke cleared it was gone……..they were surprised when it was above their heads. In a blink of an eye all Sutherland units were destroyed. "I'll revenge my comrades you Knightmare!" said by the leader blinded by rage. He speared the pink Knightmare but it blocked it with its shield and quickly countered attacked with a slash at the legs and arms. The Invaders ran out of Kyoto because of the pink Knightmare. The Pink Knightmare fetched Rolo and Lelouch and sent them to C.C.'s Pizza Parlor. The two still confused why they are sent there. The pilot revealed herself as C.C. with her natural Black Knight costume. "Ms. C.C., Why are you piloting the Pink Knightmare?" Rolo questioned C.C. "Well I needed to protect my shop and also my new friend." C.C. replied while smiling. She explained that a major event will change the life of Lelouch and she was to protect him. Then suddenly Lelouch said: "Why should you guard me?" C.C. was about to reply when the parents of the two suddenly appeared………


End file.
